


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Series: where words leave off, music begins [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: katakanlah seorang sakata gintoki pengecut karena ia hanya berani menghubunginya ketika mabuk.part 1: why'd you only call me when you're high? - arctic monkeys





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! iya, judulnya emang minjem lagunya akang-akang artic monkeys bc saya bego kalo buat judul dan anggep aja ini songfic (meskipun bukan lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> gintama © sorachi hideaki
> 
> standard warning applied

 

  
Angin malam di musim gugur kali ini benar-benar dingin, bahkan pipa yang diisap tak membantu menghangatkan tubuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan tembakau lagi sejak ia dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke bumi. Rasanya sedikit aneh. Yah, mungkin ini karena lidahnya belum terbiasa lagi dengan _kiseru_.

Takasugi Shinsuke memandang langit malam dengan satu matanya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya masih bisa menghirup udara, padahal hidupnya sudah di ambang kematian. Koma selama hampir satu tahun dan begitu bangun harus melawan gagak-gagak barbar itu. Heh, lelaki itu tersenyum miris mengingat betapa konyol hidupnya.

“Belum tidur, eh?” Takasugi berhenti mengisap pipa begitu mendengar suara Bansai. Lelaki berambut keunguan ini ogah menoleh karena ia yakin kalau subordinatnya itu bakal menyimpan bokongnya tepat di sebelah ia duduk. “Sudah jam tiga pagi, asal kautahu,” lanjutnya, setelah duduk di samping Takasugi.

“Belum ngantuk,” jawabnya malas. Komandan Kiheitai itu kembali mengisap pipa, mengembuskan asapnya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke arah Bansai yang tengah meneguk sesuatu. “Teh?”

“Sake. Mau?”

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama setahun ini Takasugi tidak pernah meneguk minuman berfermentasi itu. Jangankan meneguk, kapan terakhir menyentuhnya saja ia sudah lupa. Ah, karena penasaran ingin mencicip, Takasugi mengadahkan tangan atas jawaban untuk Bansai.

“Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau masih bisa bangun,” celetuk Bansai sembari menuangkan sedikit sake ke cawan kecil. “Aku pikir kau terlalu asyik bermimpi sampai ogah bangun.”

Takasugi meneguk sake pertamanya malam itu, terasa pahit di ujung lidah. Dia meludah.

“Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau lebih suka yakult!” ejek Bansai terkekeh, mengambil kembali cawan yang di pegang pemimpinnya.

“Tembakau jauh lebih enak.” Takasugi meraih pipanya kembali. “Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka aku masih bisa hidup.”

Bertambah lagi alasan untuk memuji Tuhan. Meski perbuatannya di masa lalu membuatnya berpikir ia tak pantas lagi hidup. Ah, ya, ia harus berterima kasih juga kepada Kiheitai yang masih mau merawat dan menemaninya sampai saat ini.

“Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari?” tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah lelaki jangkung di sampingnya.

Bansai tidak langsung menjawab, malah mengambil selimut kecil, kemudian menyematkannya di punggung sang Komandan. “Yah, kalau kau masuk angin, ‘kan gawat.”

“Pfftt ... astaga. Memangnya kau apa? Ibuku?”

“Kalau memang harus disebut begitu, sih,” Bansai terkekeh geli. “Ingat siapa yang mencebokimu ketika koma?”

“Tolol!”

Keduanya tertawa pelan memecah keheningan malam. Bansai kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk bokong.

“Shinsuke, kalau sudah mengantuk lebih baik tidur. Tidak baik begadang apalagi karena merindukan seseorang.”

Takasugi tiba-tiba tersedak salivanya sendiri begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Bansai. Sialan. “Apa-apaan?!”

Bansai tidak merespon pertanyaan—atau umpatan, lebih tepatnya—Takasugi, malah tersenyum lebar entah apa maknanya.

“Aku tidur duluan,” kata Bansai, sebelum akhirnya ia melenggang masuk ke dalam.

Takasugi menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur, sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa kedua matanya sulit terpejam—padahal Takasugi tidak meminum kopi atau tidur siang. Alih-alih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas futon, ia malah menikmati _kiseru_ lagi.

  
Heh, merindukan seseorang, katanya? Yang benar saja!

  
Lelaki yang memiliki nama kecil Shinsuke itu secara tidak sadar memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan Bansai beberapa menit lalu. Namun, di tengah lamunannya, suara ponsel tiba-tiba berbunyi sampai membuat fokusnya pecah.

Tangannya menggapai malas ponsel yang bersemayam di sebelahnya. Alih-alih menjawab panggilan, ia mengabaikannya dengan menekan tombol _mute_ sembari menggerutu orang sinting mana yang menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan pada jam tiga pagi.

  
Takasugi kembali menikmati pipa. Di tengah usahanya untuk menenangkan diri, sebuah nama yang tertera di ponselnya tadi bergema di pikirannya.

 

  
_Sakata Gintoki._

 

  
Sialan. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau lelaki itu terus menghubunginya?

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ahahaha, masa’ segini saja sudah mabuk? Kau payah, Kintoki!" Suara berisik Sakamoto Tatsuma terngiang di telinganya. Gintoki tidak menghiraukan lelaki berambut cokelat lebat itu, malah memijit keningnya yang terasa akan meledak. Kedua iris merahnya melihat Tatsuma menuangkan likud kuning dengan banyak buih ke dalam gelas besarnya, memaksanya untuk kembali meneguk. "Ayo, minum, minum."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gintoki langsung meneguk bir tersebut tanpa sisa dan meninggalkan busa putih di sekitar bibirnya. Wajah yang biasa terlihat malas itu tampak teler, pipinya dinodai rona merah, dan kelopak matanya nyaris tertutup sempurna.

Entah ada angin apa Tatsuma bersama Zura mengajaknya minum di pub. Alasan Gintoki mau saja menerima ajakan dua orang tolol itu karena mereka berjanji akan membayar semuanya tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepeserpun. Yah, pepatah memang mengatakan kalau rejeki tidak boleh ditolak (dan Gintoki sudah menerimanya, omong-omong), tapi saat itu juga ia merasa sangat menyesal menerima yang mereka sebut rejeki itu. Perutnya kini bergejolak mual, tubuhnya lelah, dan dia butuh istirahat sekarang juga. Hanya saja suara berisik Tatsuma, guyonan menyebalkan Zura, dan ramainya pub yang mereka kunjungi tidak bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Jujur, Gintoki masih berpikir mengapa sore tadi ia sangat ingin minum dan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan dua idiot ini. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin diingatnya, tapi rasa mual dan pening ini tak membuat pikirannya jernih.

"Hei, Gintoki, kami membawamu ke sini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk merenungkan dosa!" Zura menepuk-nepuk punggungnya cukup keras, diikuti suara tawa Tatsuma. Gintoki semakin merasa seperti sampah, sangat mual.

"Sakit, bego!" protes Gintoki sembari menyingkirkan tangan Zura yang terus menepuk punggungnya.

"Bukan bego, tapi Katsura!"

"Yah, terserah, aku ingin pulang."

Tatsuma tiba-tiba merangkulnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan tertawa (lagi) yang membuat Gintoki bersumpah ingin meremukkan pipi Tatsuma. Kapten Kaientai itu memaksa kepala Gintoki untuk menghadap ke segerombolan _geisha_ yang tengah menyanyi.

“Ah, ayolah, nikmati malam ini seperti kau bakal mati pagi nanti! Hahaha!” katanya, masih merangkul Gintoki. _Kau saja yang mati, brengsek._ “Nah, lihat! Kaumau yang mana? Tenang, aku yang bayar.”

Ugh, serius. Gintoki saat ini benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan para gadis penghibur yang ditawarkan Tatsuma. Mereka hanya cantik karena _make up_ , oke? Lagipula, _hangover_ yang tengah dideritanya saat ini membuatnya tidak bergairah untuk meladeni para _geisha_ itu.

Hah, Gintoki mendengus. Melepas paksa lengan Tatsuma yang tengah bertengger di pundaknya. “Bodo amat. Aku mau pulang.”

“Jangan tolol, Gintoki!” Zura memukul kepalanya, tidak peduli kalau Gintoki meringik kesakitan. “Semua orang tahu kalau kau ini samurai miskin yang kadang minum sake saja mengutang. Mumpung kami berbaik hati mentraktirmu minum plus membayar _geisha_ untukmu, lupakan masalahmu dan nikmati saja malam ini!”

Oh, astaga. Kapan kedua idiot ini enyah dari hidupnya?

Gintoki menggebrak meja pub. Ia sudah ogah berurusan dengan Zura maupun Tatsuma. Dan juga rasa muak serta pening ini semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman.

“Berisik!” sentak Gintoki, berdiri dari bangkunya. “Kalian saja yang bermalam di sini, aku tidak,” lanjutnya. Tatsuma memaksanya kembali duduk.

“Ahahahah, kau nggak asik, Kintoki!” Sembari menahan Gintoki, Tatsuma menuangkan kembali likuid kuning ke gelas besar Gintoki. “Apa karena Takasugi tidak ada di sini makanya kau terus mengeluh ingin pulang, eh?”

“HAH?!” Suara pantat gelas beradu dengan meja pub kemudian lelaki penggila manis ini meneguk bir yang dituangkan Tatsuma. “Apa-apan?! Dan juga siapa Takasugi?!”

“Hahaha!” Zura tertawa mengejek dan kentara sekali kalau itu jenis tawa yang dipaksakan. Gintoki berharap bisa mencekiknya kalau saja keadaannya tidak mual seperti ini. “Rupanya kau merindukan Takasugi?”

“Mati saja sana!”

“Aku beberapa kali menghubunginya tapi tidak ada respon.”

“Aahahaha maaf kami tidak berhasil mengajak Takasugi kemari. Tapi tenang saja, lain kali kalau Takasugi ikut, aku dan Zura tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Ahahaha!”

Gintoki mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi. “Argh! Serius, lama-lama bersama kalian bisa membuat kepalaku pecah!” ia mengerang, menghabiskan minumnya yang terakhir kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya.

“Oi, hati-hati, Kintoki!” Tatsuma melambaikan tangan sembari menggenggam botol bir. “Awas ada hantu di persimpangan jalan!”

 

* * *

 

Malam semakin larut. Oh, sial, ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan malam lagi—ini nyaris pagi. Gila, seberapa lama ia ada di pub bersama duo idiot itu? _Sigh_ , Gintoki tidak habis pikir mereka masih betah di sana padahal ia saja sudah pusing setengah mati. Ah, tapi, masa bodoh. Ketololan mereka tidak pernah bisa dimengerti Gintoki sampai sekarang.

Gintoki berjalan dengan terseok-seok sembari memegang perutnya. Kalau saja ia tidak menahan rasa mualnya, mungkin Gintoki sudah mengeluarkan cairan dalam perutnya sepanjang jalan. Entah berapa botol yang diteguknya tadi, ia tidak ingat, serius—karena yang menuangkan minuman keras ke gelasnya berkali-kali itu Tatsuma.

Sial. Ini pertama kalinya Sakata Gintoki menyesal telah meneguk bir gratis.

Gintoki masih berjalan, tapi, astaga, pening luar biasa di kepalanya dan perut yang bergejolak akibat terlalu banyak minum membuatnya susah mengingat jalan pulang. Gintoki kemudian berhenti sejenak, merogoh ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Shinpachi atau Tama atau siapalah yang sekiranya masih terjaga. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menghubungi mereka, Gintoki malah menekan tombol 2. Dan sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya.

  
_Takasugi Shinsuke._

 

* * *

 

 

Malam sudah hampir habis, namun Takasugi masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Bahkan ia sudah bosan mengisap _kiseru_ , tapi tanda-tanda matanya lelah belum juga muncul. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang mengganggunya dini hari seperti ini. Ya, Gintoki. Lelaki berambut perak itu tidak akan berhenti mengganggu kecuali Takasugi menuruti maunya.

Pemilik nama kecil Shinsuke ini meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Gintoki sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali dan Takasugi tidak menanggapi satu panggilanpun. Dan, benar saja, Gintoki membom ponselnya dengan pesan-pesan.

“Tolol,” umpatnya pelan sembari menyeringai begitu ia membaca pesan Gintoki. “Selalu saja seperti ini.”

Takasugi menutup flip ponselnya, kembali meletakkannya di samping. Meski sudah bosan mengisap pipa, Takasugi kembali menikmati tembakaunya sebelum ia benar-benar menghadapi orang yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa tidur.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._ Rasanya Gintoki ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah, menghancurkan tengkoraknya, kemudian mencabik-cabik otaknya keluar. Dari sekian banyak nama, mengapa selalu Takasugi yang muncul di kepalanya ketika mabuk berat seperti ini? Dan, ugh, Gintoki dengan sepenuh hati menyalahkan Tatsuma dan Zura. Gara-gara mereka menyinggung soal Takasugi di pub tadi, entah mengapa otaknya terus memutar nama lelaki tengik yang pernah nyaris membunuhnya.

Oh, oke, Gintoki benci mengatakannya. Sebenarnya bukan salah Tatsuma dan Zura sepenuhnya, tapi Takasugi selalu saja begitu—bahkan selama sepuluh tahun ini—menjadi racun, menjadi parasit, membuat otaknya berfungsi di atas ambang normal, membuat kepalanya pusing setengah mati.

Gintoki yang setengah kesadaraanya sudah direnggut oleh mabuk memanggil bahkan mengirim Takasugi pesan berkali-kali. Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya ketika ia sadar nanti karena saat ini ia hanya ingin lelaki tengik bermata satu itu.

 

_Aku tahu kau masih terjaga. Jangan tidur, cebol. Temani aku._

_Sent._

 

Kakinya kembali bergerak menuju tempat yang mustahil ia kunjungi dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Persetan dengan mual yang menyiksanya.

 

* * *

 

 

Takasugi Shinsuke berhenti mengisap nikotin begitu mendengar suara gerutu dan hentakan kaki yang dipaksakan. Takasugi punya perasaan tidak enak.

“Ta-ka-su-giiiiiiiii!!!” Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di antara sunyinya subuh.

 _Si keriting tolol itu datang_ , pikirnya.

Takasugi beranjak dari duduknya, membukakan pintu, dan melihat lelaki penggila manisan serta minuman keras itu tampak teler, kacau, limbung. Dan, astaga, aroma alkohol yang memabukkan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Alih-alih menyuruhnya masuk atau menolongnya, Takasugi malah melayangkan tinju tepat di tulang pipinya. Takasugi menyunggingkan sebelah ujung bibir. Begitupun dengan Gintoki; ikut menyeringai tanpa membalas.

“Wow, masih brengsek seperti dulu,” kata Gintoki sarkastis sembari menyentuh tulang pipinya yang berdenyut kesakitan.

“Kau juga,” balas Takasugi. Seringaian belum hilang dari wajahnya. “Aku kira kau mati di tengah jalan, eh?”

Gintoki ambruk dalam pelukan Takasugi, badannya lemas, dan matanya memperhatikan iris sewarna zaitun Takasugi lama. “... jahat,” Gintoki meringis, mecengkram kedua bahu Takasugi agar ia tidak jatuh. “tapi aku kangen,”

Takasugi berdecak, berusaha menyingkirkan Gintoki dari tubuhnya, namun pemilik rambut perak itu masih lebih kuat darinya. “ _Well_ , coba sesekali kau menghubungku ketika kau sepenuhnya sadar,” Takasugi ingin menghajarnya sekali lagi. “Cih, kautahu aku tidak akan bisa menolakmu, dasar _hyena_ licik.”

Gintoki tidak menghiraukan kalimat terakhir yang dilotarkan Takasugi, malah menubrukkan punggung lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya ke tembok terdekat. “Alter-egoku memang selalu jago dalam menebak.”

“Berisik, keriting tolol!” Takasugi menjambak rambut lebat Gintoki, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak satu senti dari hidungnya, kemudian menciumnya kasar. Dan dengan senang hati Gintoki membalas, mengecap tembakau di mulut Takasugi begitu lidahnya melesak masuk.

Semenit saling mengisap bibir, tangan Gintoki turun ke pinggang Takasugi untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Pagutan mereka semakin liar, sampai keduanya sulit bernapas.

“Kau merusak malamku, tahu?” lenguh Takasugi di sela Gintoki menjamah rongga mulutnya. Gintoki masa bodoh. “Ugh, sial. Jangan di sini. Bawa aku ke kamar.”

“Malu kalau ketahuan bawahanmu, eh?” sindir Gintoki yang dibalas dengan gigitan di bagain atas bibirnya. “Aw, sakit, cebol! Oke, sabar!”

Akhirnya Gintoki menurut—membopong Takasugi ke tempat yang diperintahkan—dan mereka melanjutkan di sana.

Mereka bervakansi dalam satu malam.


End file.
